Not Fair!
by LadyOfKoi
Summary: Kagome is the new hot student at school. Will kikyo and kagura start stuff when kagome goes out with her ex? Review! Funny?


**Hey everyone here's my newest story, thank you to those who review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and co.**

**Summary: kagome is finally going to a real school, but runs into a lot of trouble, with the girls, she finds love, with the most popular boy there, but whats in for her, is there problem?**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Chapter One: Back Off**

**Japanese Tranlations**

Ohayo: Hello

Hottoke-ba Wakarimasu-ka: Leave him alone do you understand me?

Ochitsuite: Calm Down

Baka-ja nai,Itta-töri-ni shite: Your stupid do as I say!

Eie: No

Nani: What

Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo: who do you think your talking to?

Hai: Yes

Yariman: You whore

Burakumin: You outcast

**Today-first day**

_Finally, I get to go to a real school, with real friends, i've never had a boyfriend because I went to an all american girl school, now that my father got a top-of-the-line job, with Mr.Inutashio, we moved back to tokyo? I hope there will be alot of suprizes in for me, and I hope I meet my true love._

_good night-kagome_

/**First day at Shiko high/**

Kagome walked up the steps, and mostly everyone looked at her weirdly? They started talking in japanese, when she said, 'hi' in english.Kagome had forgot that she was in japan now, 'duh' she laughed to herself, wow she finally had to use her home language,

"Ohayo!" she blushed, and they said hi back, she smiled, this wouldn't be so bad!

Kagome walked up to the door, and was going to open it, but someone had pushed it open, making her gasp! She meet a boy with long white hair, and pretty golden eyes.

"Hi, sorry bout the door." he said, placing his hand in front of her stomatche.

"Oh, uhh it's okay, hi." i said, taking his hand.

"Who's that, _Inuyasha_?" one of the girls asked, walking outside, standing next to him, glaring at kagome.

"No one, go away kagura." he smiled one last time, and walked off, leaving me, with a girl my hight, wearing a shirt that didn't have the name to it, because it was so short, and a skirt, that was purple, with black strips, the only way you knew she was a girl was by her voice, other than that, you couldn't see her face, because of her dark make-up.

"Hottoke-ba, Wakarimasu-ka" she said, in japanese? (Leave him alone do you understand)

"Ochitsuite" kagome said, and she laughed, she walked over to the girls in the doorway and said something.(calm down)

"Baka-ja nai,Itta-töri-ni shite" she said, and the group laughed louder.(your stupid, so do as i say)

"Eie" kagome got mad, walking over to them, as she narowed her eyes, in warning.(No)

"Nani?" she spat, her girls coming up by her sides, like they were looking for a fight!(what)

"Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo"she said, cracking her kuckles.(who do you think your talking to)

"No one special!" kagome snorted, and she got red in the face, the school bell rang and they still stood there ground, till one spoke up.

"Come, she is no importance to us." she laughed, walking inside, with some other people.

"Right" they all said in usion, like they _had _to go, oh well.

Kagome waited till they were a good distance, then went inside to the office.

"Ohayo, you must be ka-go-me?" a old lady pronucned, looking at kagome up and down.

"Hai, how did u know?" kagome asked, raising her eye brow?(Yes)

"Because, I haven't seen your face in the office, and your father just called, saying you were new to Shiko?" she finished, writing something down, and handing it to her.

"It's your class numbers, you'll be able to find them, you can get your books in the libarary at this time, I would go, but i'm really busy." she pointed to the calls blinking on the phone, kaogme nodded she understood.

"Thank-you." she mouthed, since she was on the phone, and walked back outside, into the halls, where she ran-smack dab into someone, causing her to fall, on her butt.

"Oh, sor-"Yariman, watch where _i'm walking_." a girl cussed, looking alot like kagome.(you whore)

She had on long purple boots, a purple skirt, and a purple and black tank-top. She was tall from kagome's view, but when she stood up, kagome was an inch taller.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, bowing, her father said, it was something very loyal, to those japanese girls.

"Augh! Your such an Burakumin!" she said, looking at kagome's clothes, she was wearing a red long sleeve, and white skirt, that was long enought to have the title.(Outcast)

"Whatever" kagome blew her off, walking to the room number, the lady had given her.

"Augh! What, what the hell do you think you are?" she spat, rolling her eyes, at her retriting form. Kikyo didn't notice, a certain guy walk up be side her.

"Hm, she seems...different?" Sesshouamru breathed, making her jump, at his voice, he chuckled when he saw she got scared.

"No, she just doesn't know who i am yet..." she trailed off, and he grinned.

"I see." was all he said, walking down the hall as kagome did, a moment ago.

"No, i'll make _sure_ she isn't any diffrent from those outsiders." she said, walking the other way, to her class.

/**libarary/**

Kagome hag gotten her books, but started to look around the libarary, for some more books for japan's history, and language, she needed to master it, so she would be able to survive, the whole year.

"Hmm?" she ran her fingers over the book titles, and pulled some out. She opened one and began to read it, she didn't see a pair of eyes staring at her, from the other side, of the sheilf.

She went over to a table, and sat down, she was so into the book, she scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder, then aother hand came over her mouth and pulled her back into a ille. She stopped screaming and the hand came off, as soon as it did, she pulled her hand back, grabbed the hand to the owner, and flipped them over her shoulder; making her fall forward too!

She heard a grunt, and opened her eyes, she gasped, there laying was the most beautiful eyes, she had ever seen.

"Oh my god." she whispered, he grinned, under neath her."How long do you plan on staring?" he asked stitting up, on his elbows, she was now on his lower stomache, making her blushes crazy!

"I'm so sorry." she laughed, going to get off, but his hand stopped her.He moved up to her face."Your really beautifiul" he whispered, inching closer.

"Uhmm, thank you, your very...very." she got lost in his eyes, he looked at her deeply, then kissed her nose, and pushed her off of him.

**Author: hahahaha o0o0o what's going to happen next? Who was he Inuyasha, sesshy, koga, miroku? HAHAHa a cliffy, review! Please!**


End file.
